Toms River Fire Department
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Company No. 1 (Station 25) - 26 Robbins Street :Engine 2501 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/50F) :Rescue 2561 - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/30) Substation (Station 25-1) - 39 Cardinal Drive : Engine 2511 - 1996 Pierce Lance (1500/500) (SN#EA338) : Tower 2525 - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/300/95' mid-mount tower) Fire Company No. 2 (Station 26) - 45 West Water Street : Engine 2671 - 2007 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/750) : Rescue 2624 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT : Rescue 2607 - 1999 International 4700/Horton : Brush 2609 - 2004 Ford F-350 (150/300) Substation (Station 26-1) - 1053 Hooper Avenue : Engine 2631 - 2003 Pierce Dash 2000 (2000/750) (SN#14077) : Brush 2669 - 1990 Ford F350 (100/250) : Utility 2617 - 2007 Dodge Dakota Ocean Beach Fire Company No. 3 (Station 27) - 40 Kittiwake Avenue : Engine 2701 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) : Engine 2721 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) : Ladder 2705 - 2000 American LaFrance/LTI (2000/500/20/75' rear-mount) : Water Rescue 2716 - 2010 Ford/PL Custom : Surf Rescue 2706 - 2013 Polaris Ranger East Dover Fire Company No. 4 (Station 28) - 629 Fischer Boulevard : Engine 2801 - 2010 Pierce Quantum (2000/750/30) : Engine 2811 - 2007 Pierce Quantum (2000/1000) : Ladder 2865 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/400/100' rear-mount) : Rescue 2807 '- 1995 International/LTI (1500/300/25) : '''Brush 2819 '- 1990 Ford F-350 (250/250) 4x4 : 'Brush 2829 '- 2002 Ford F-450/Omaha (250/250) : 'Water Rescue 2806 '- 2006 Ford F-250 4x4 Silverton Volunteer Fire Company No. 1 (Station 29) - 15 Kettle Creek Road : '''Chief 2900 - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe Special Service : Assistant Chief 2910 - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe Special Service : Engine 2911 ' - 2000 Spartan Gladiator LFD/Saulsbury (2000/750/50) (District Reserve Engine) : '''Squad 2913 '- 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7018 (1500/750) (SN#14544) : '''Ladder 2905- 2013 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 R7011 (2000/500/101' Cobra rear-mount platform) : Engine 2931 '- 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7011 (2000/750) (SN#14454) : '''Brush 2909 ' - 2003 Ford F-350 (100/300) : '''Fire Police 2914 - 2005 Ford Excursion : Engine 29-177 - 1955 Tasc (1250/ 500) (First engine purchased by the fire company.) : Marine 2906 - 2006 Safe Boat 23' Pleasant Plains Volunteer Fire Company (Station 30) - 40 Clayton Avenue : Engine 3041 '- 2013 Spartan Metro Star/Rosenbauer (2000/750/40) : 'Ladder 3065 '- 2007 Sutphen (2000/500/70' mid-mount aerial tower) : '''Rescue 3007 '- 1999 Freightliner/EVI : 'Brush 3059 '- 1994 Dodge/Knapheide/S&S PP/250 : '''Chief 3000 - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe Special Service Substation (Station 30-1) - 257 Warner Street : 'Engine 3051 '- 2016 Spartan Metro Star/Marion (2000/750/40) : 'Tanker 3068 ' - 2010 Kenworth/U S Tanker (500/4000) : 'Brush 3069 '- 1984 Dodge/JC Moore (250/250) Retired Apparatus : 2014 International/Rosenbauer Timberwolf 4x4 pumper (1500/750/30F) (Ex-Engine 2901) :2004 Ford F550/E-One light rescue (Ex-Rescue 2904) :1997 Mack MC/Custom Fire (Ex-Rescue 2624) : 1994 Simon Duplex/Super Vac (Ex-Rescue 2917) :1992 HME/Grumman pumper (1500/750) (Sold to North Hudson Regional Fire and Rescue) :1971 Seagrave (1000/500/55' Snorkel) (SN#R-4757) (Sold to Montgomery, Ohio) (Ex-Snorkel 73, East Dover Fire Company No. 4) :1968 Kaiser/FD-built brush (250/250) External Links *Toms River Fire Department *Toms River Fire Company No. 1 *Toms River Fire Company No. 2 *East Dover Fire Company No. 4 *Silverton Volunteer Fire Company No. 1 *Pleasant Plains Volunteer Fire Department Firehouse Map Category:Ocean County Category:New Jersey departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating LTI apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of Grumman apparatus